


Шотландская рулетка

by Anonymous



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Humor, M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7339654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вовлекать Раша в свои развлечения - не самая светлая идея. На это можно решиться, только одурев со скуки. Да и тогда неизвестно, кто же больше развлечётся.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шотландская рулетка

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sgu_prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sgu_prompts) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Раш/экипаж/(|)Янг, Н! Седьмая неделя в сверхсветовой. Тоска. После инцидента с разбитой головой Волкера и двумя выбитыми зубами капрала Барнс деспот-Янг запретил гонки на кино-санях и конфисковал самогонный аппарат Броуди. Экипаж придумал себе новое опасное развлечение - конкурс “Сорви поцелуй у Раша”. Победил Янг. Не желая того.

— Я же говорил, сороковой день не отмечают, примета плохая, — мрачно буркнул Броуди, провожая взглядом свой самогонный аппарат, только что конфискованный полковником Янгом. 

— Но ведь с Волкером всё будет в порядке, правда?

Хлоя с надеждой оглядела присутствующих.

— А я предупреждал, что экстремальный сноубординг на кино-санях не показать, — выставил перед собой ладони Илай. — До того мы же это… Без жертв…

— Угу, а два зуба у капрала Барнс сами вылетели, — язвительно поддакнул Скотт.

— Так тормозить надо было не головой! Головой надо было думать! — не выдержал Илай.

— Чёрт, ещё неделя на сверхсветовой, и ты превратишься в Раша, — ухмыльнулся Грир. — Вон, уже заговорил прямо как он.

— Рашу хорошо, ему не скучно, — с лёгкой завистью сказала Джеймс.

Все дружно покивали. За шесть недель на сверхсветовой скорости все мыслимые развлечения закончились, остались немыслимые.

— Можешь тоже не скучать, поиграй с ним в шахматы, — фыркнул Илай.

— А что… Это мысль, — задумчиво сказала Хлоя. — Только не в шахматы, а во что-нибудь более доступное.

— Ага, так Раш и разбежался с нами играть, — покачал головой Скотт.

— А мы его и спрашивать не будем, — оживилась Джеймс. — Устроим конкурс, и кто сумеет… ну, допустим, заслужить похвалу от Раша, тот выиграл!

— Похвалу? От Раша? — рассмеялся Броуди. — Ты не перегрелась?

— Ну а что ж ещё, поцелуй, что ли? — улыбнулась Хлоя. — Эээ… Ребят, вы чего? Я вообще-то пошутила…

Однако задумчивое выражение не торопилось покидать лица озверевшего от скуки экипажа Судьбы.

— Шотландская рулетка, — с видом знатока кивнул Грир. — Можно по морде получить, а можно и…

— Вы что, серьёзно?

— Не делай такие несчастные глаза, — хлопнул Илая по плечу Скотт. — Можно подумать, ты никогда не играл в бутылочку!

— Ну, я…

— А приз? — перебила его Джеймс.

— На желание! — предложил Броуди. — Все, кто участвует, выполняет по одному желанию победившего. 

Все с некоторым удивлением воззрились на него. С чего бы подобный энтузиазм?

— Собираешься подослать кого-нибудь к Янгу за своим аппаратом? — прозорливо заметил Грир.

Остальные быстренько прикинули, какие выгоды им сулит победа, и согласились. 

Первым игроком оказался Грир, поскольку его способ сорвать поцелуй не требовал приготовлений. Сержант попросту налетел на свою жертву в коридоре. Стремительная походка Раша, казалось, не оставляла ему ни единого шанса спастись, но всё вышло совсем не так, как планировалось. Внезапно вывернув из-за угла, Грир приготовился сграбастать Раша, якобы удерживая от падения, а вместо этого получил мощный удар снизу в челюсть.

— Чёрт возьми, разуйте глаза, сержант! — потирая макушку, рявкнул Раш. — Ваше счастье, что я остановился завязать шнурок.

В комнате Илая, откуда остальные наблюдали за провалом Грира, стены содрогались от хохота.

— А разве на ботинках Раша есть шнурки? — вдруг задумчиво спросила Хлоя, когда смех прекратился.

— Кто следующий? — поинтересовалась Джеймс.

— Смотрите и учитесь, молодёжь! — подмигнул Броуди, направляясь к двери.

— Вот пройдоха, наверняка у него есть запас! — завистливо простонал вернувшийся Грир.

Запас у Броуди, видимо, оказался немалый, так что окончания их с Рашем попойки никто не дождался, разошлись спать.

— Кажется, они ещё пьют, — позёвывая, сообщил Илай наутро.

— Ты м-меня ув-важа.. ик… шь? — доносилось из кино. — Д-дай я т-тя поцел-лу… ик… ю!

Зрители жадно прильнули к экрану и тут же с разочарованным вздохом отступили. Раш мирно дремал в одном из кресел, а Броуди вместо того, чтобы воспользоваться моментом, стоял на четвереньках посреди обзорной палубы и целовался с портретом, намалёванным мелом прямо на полу среди уравнений. Изображённый на портрете дикобраз-инвалид походил на Раша только крупной неровной подписью «профессор Николас Раш, доктор физико-математических наук, шотландец, расколол мастер-код Судьбы и вообще вот такой парень!». Надпись причудливой змеёй обвивалась вокруг портрета и исчезала где-то под креслами.

Переглянувшись, Хлоя и Ванесса кинулись прочь. Несколько минут спустя девушки уже влетели на обзорную палубу с носилками наперевес.

— А у нас учения по гражданской обороне! — радостно объявили они проснувшемуся и с недоумением взирающему на них Рашу. — Вы будете пострадавшим! Мы срочно должны доставить вас в лазарет! Но сначала…

— Нет, спасибо, я прекрасно себя чувствую, — отказался Раш, резво вскакивая на ноги и предусмотрительно прячась за кресла. — А вот мистеру Броуди действительно не помешает помощь.

— Помирааааю! — как по заказу не то простонал, не то пропел Броуди, томно раскинувшись на полу. — Я помирааааю аааат любвииии!..

— Если так пойдёт дальше, — вытирая выступившие на глазах слёзы, сказал Скотт, — то запись этой шотландской рулетки придётся хранить под замком, как убойное оружие. Лопнуть же можно со смеху!

— А ты что, не собираешься пробовать? — удивился Илай.

— Да мне и так неплохо, — пожал плечами Скотт. — А ты?

— У меня есть план, — сделал загадочное лицо Илай.

К осуществлению своего плана он приступил ближе к вечеру, когда Раш вернулся на обзорную палубу с шахматной доской. О чём Илай шептался с Рашем, никто не знал, зато все видели, как высоко взлетели брови дока, и слышали, как он рассмеялся и сказал:

— Ну смотри, ты сам предложил.

Час спустя Илай оказался должен отдежурить следующую смену на мостике и прогнать за это время диагностику всех основных систем, починить душевые на третьей палубе, не откладывая это ещё на неделю, начистить картошки на весь экипаж и отдраить полы в зале Врат.

Янг появился на обзорной палубе как раз в тот момент, когда Илай решал, рискнуть ещё раз или не стоит, учитывая, что Раш, похоже, вошёл во вкус. Полковник пребывал в прекрасном умиротворённом настроении, поскольку на корабле наконец-то наступило затишье, Ти Джей с облегчением доложила, что сегодня пострадавших нет. Даже Броуди успел протрезветь и теперь слонялся неподалёку, делая вид, что прогулка на нескольких квадратных метрах обзорной палубы — крайне увлекательное занятие.

Огонь, вспыхнувший в тёмных глазах Раша при появлении полковника, не мог не насторожить, но того, что док выкинет в следующий момент, Янг никак не ожидал. Раш прижал его к стенке, пробормотав что-то вроде «замри», запустил руку в волосы и поцеловал. Да так, что Янг от растерянности даже не подумал сопротивляться.

— Они ваши, полковник, — ухмыльнулся Раш, отстраняясь. — Очень прошу, постарайтесь пожелать что-нибудь такое, чтобы они как можно дольше не попадались мне на глаза!

— Наповал! — хрипло прошептал Грир.

 

P.S.

Услышав чьи-то шаги, Раш со вздохом поднял взгляд от консоли. Неужели опять началось?

— Полковник?

— Как… кхм… дела?

— Благодарю, всё в порядке. Ты что-то хотел? — уточнил Раш, видя, что Янг стоит, заложив руки за спину, и не собирается уходить.

— Я? Нет! То есть… Слушай, как ты это делаешь? Это вот… — Янг ладонью попытался изобразить что-то из фигур высшего пилотажа.

— Я это делаю? — изумился Раш.

— Ну… Чёрт…

Янг решительно шагнул вперёд, неуклюже сгрёб Раша в объятия, приподняв со стула, и поцеловал.

— Это вот… — пояснил он. — Только у тебя лучше получилось.

— А, ну это просто, — невозмутимо ответил Раш, запуская пальцы в волосы на затылке полковника. — Просто сначала ты подныриваешь языком, а потом уже втягиваешь воздух. Вот так…

В комнате Илая было очень-очень тихо.

— Какое счастье, что ты задержался на мостике, — наконец прошептал Броуди.

— Да, мы ведь не успели начать новый тур, на этот раз с полковником, правда? — жалобно уточнила Джеймс.

Все торопливо закивали.


End file.
